Una mision no tan fallida
by Sweethlove
Summary: Una… dos… tres. Si, eran tres si no contaba la pequeña fisura casi imperceptible en una de las esquinas. ¡Pero que bien! Ahora ya sabía cuántas grietas tenía el condenado techo.


_**UNA MISION NO TAN FALLIDA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una… dos… tres. Si, eran tres si no contaba la pequeña fisura casi imperceptible en una de las esquinas. ¡Pero que bien! Ahora ya sabía cuántas grietas tenía el condenado techo.

Una pelirrosa de unos intensos ojos color jade, se encontraba acostada boca arriba y con ambas piernas flexionadas en el sofá de la sala. Teniendo como único medio de entretenimiento el contar cuantas desperfecciones le podía encontrar al techo de aquella vieja casa la cual se hallaba escasamente iluminada por unas cuantas velas. ¿Motivo? Bueno. Podría nombrar una extensa lista de motivos por los cuales estaba a punto de morir por muerte cerebral producto del aburrimiento. Trataría de resumir todo en pocas palabras, o al menos eso intentaría, pero por si las dudas acomódensen bien.

Estaba en medio de una misión muy importante debido a que tenía que viajar a la aldea del rayo para efectuarla; pero una leve tormenta -según ella- que luego paso a mayores, la obligo a que se desviara de su camino en dirección a un pequeño pueblo. Se hospedó en una cabaña que había a un buen precio, pero para su suerte, a la media hora de su estancia allí como consecuencia de la lluvia los interruptores de energía hicieron cortocircuito ocasionando un corte de luz en todo el bendito pueblo. Ese era uno de los motivos principales de su situación y de porque estaba en una sala rodeada de velas.

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué es lo que tanto observas en el techo?-Pregunto un rubio sentado en posición de indio sobre el suelo, dirigiendo aquellas gemas azules que poseía como ojos en dirección al techo.

¡Ah si! Ya se le olvidaba. Estaba con el ninja numero uno de toda konoha en formular preguntas tan estúpidas como tales. Lamentablemente le habían asignado la misión con el chico Kyubi, por lo que ahora tenía que aguantarlo a él y a sus estúpidas preguntas de niño de kínder.

Cerró fuertemente los parpados mientras que de sus labios salía un ligero lamento. Procuro contar hasta diez y al cabo de unos segundos más poso sus esmeraldas verdes en los ojos azul cielo de su amigo.

-Veo si por esas casualidades con mi nueva habilidad de hacer aparecer ramen con solo concentrarme, comienza a llover del techo Naruto-respondió sarcásticamente.

-¡Guaw! ¿De veras sakura-chan?-Expreso con emoción y estrellitas en los ojos al estilo anime-¿Por qué nunca me comentaste tu nueva habilidad? ¿Puedes hacer aparecer ramen ahora sakura-chan?-pregunto nuevamente con emoción ya -según la ojijade- exagerada.

Este se arrodillo y, prácticamente, se arrastro hasta donde se encontraba yaciendo la pelirrosa. Con ambas rodillas en el suelo y a la misma altura de esta, la observo expectante:

-¡Pues claro que no puedo hacer eso baka! ¿Dónde viste a alguien capaz de hacer aparecer ramen?! Si serás idiota-Mascullo moviendo amenazadoramente el puño en la cara del rubio. El fanático del ramen no hizo más que retroceder asustado, temiendo por su vida.

-¡Oh! Pero Sakura-chan y yo que pensé que habías adquirido la habilidad de "Transpor-Ramen"-Volvió a su pose de indio inicial, y simultáneamente formo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

El tic en la ceja izquierda de la kunoichi no tardó en hacerse presente.

-¿Transport que?-pregunto alzando una ceja incrédulamente.

-No "transport", sino "Transpor-Ramen"-Hizo una breve pausa, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar-Veras asi le digo yo a esa "habilidad" que tu dices que no existe. Es…-Pero no pudo acabar su oración dado que fue abruptamente cortado por una fuerte voz masculina.

-¿Podrías callarte de una maldita vez? Pedazo de estiércol mal cagado- dijo a lo que se suponía que era una pregunta. Se encontraba recostado en el marco de la entrada a la sala con ambos brazos cruzados y los parpados cerrados. Impidiendo ver aquellos escalofriantes ojos obscuros.

Por supuesto. Claro. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar se ese pequeño detallito? También el ex –vengador, cubo de hielo Uchiha estaba asignado a la misión. Si, ¡que gusto! Casi todo el antiguo equipo 7 reunido otra vez como en los viejos tiempos en los que realizaban misiones. ¡Yupi! Solo faltaba Kakashi con su habitual libro de pornografía erótica leyéndolo a un costado de la sala e ignorando todo a su alrededor. -"Como siempre, cochino y pervertido"- pensó Sakura mientras tanto, del otro lado de su espacio personal, comenzaba una nueva pelea entre sus dos queridos compañeros de equipo.

-¿Disculpa? Deberías aprender a respetar ¡Yo soy un machodepechopeludo que se respeta!-Exclamo a su defensa cierto rubio levantándose del suelo y caminando en dirección al susodicho.

Si. Definitivamente, ya la tenían cansada. En todo el camino no hicieron más que discutir. Parecían dos niños de preescolar. Hasta vergüenza le había dado ingresar a aquel pueblo. Ni bien tomaron la decisión de parar por solo una noche, ya que sakura estaba más que segura que no aguantaría una noche mas con ninguno de los dos sin arrancarles los ojos, ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre a que hora partirían al día siguiente. Sasuke quería que salieran antes del amanecer, en plena madrugada. Naruto luego del amanecer, ya que sostenía que era muy temprano y no les tomaría mas de medio día en llegar a la aldea del rayo. Provocando, otra vez, una nueva pelea la cual comenzaba a aumentar de tono a media que iban ingresando al pueblo.

Conclusión. Medio pueblo los quedo observando raro y la "amable señora"-nótese el sarcasmo- a la que le alquilaron la cabaña se había negado en un principio a alquilársela, debido a que ese par de ñoños se gritaban como si no hubiera gente a su alrededor observándolos."Cavernícolas" fue el primer pensamiento de la pelirrosa en ese momento.

En fin, pese a los ruegos y suplicas de la chica para con la anciana, luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos –contados reloj- accedió a alquilarles una cabaña a un muy buen precio -también fue parte del ruego- y hasta amueblada. Bueno casi amueblada. Porque la queja no viene completamente del ruego, ah no. Lo que la amable señora hizo fue entrar primero en la residencia y sacar "todo lo más valioso" para ella. Porque para Sakura no eran más que baratijas y porquerías del año del pepino. De seguro por miedo a que le desvalijaran la casa.

Si, está bien. Venia en compañía de dos orangutanes de la época de las cavernas y podía, en realidad, llegaba a ser extremadamente molesto pasar mas de 5 minutos seguidos con ambos –ella misma se sorprendía de lograrlo- pero de ahí a ser ¿unos ladrones?. ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! Ya era indignante. ¡Ni que tuvieran cara de chorizos! Porque enserio. A ver, uno tenía cara de estúpido retrasado mental sin remedio y el otro… bueno, Uchiha tal vez podría llegar a inspirar algo de desconfianza. Inclusive algunas veces resultaba algo –bastante- intimidante, pero toda esa fachada se deshacía al primer segundo de oírlo discutir con el pelmazo de Naruto.

A lo que solo quedaba ella, que desprendía dulzura por doquier y se había comportado como un ángel con esa vieja cotilla –según su punto de vista-. Pero ¿y que? Esa veja se había pasado con eso de andar merodeando minutos mas tarde afuera de la cabaña. ¡Por dios! ¿Era necesario que no disimulara su sospecha de que eran unos ladrones? Ella dudaba que solo estuviera echando solo un vistazo para asegurarse de que no eran unos strippers y organizaran una fiesta salvaje en su cabaña.

Bien, ahora tal vez ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Por qué hizo tanto drama en alquilar la cabaña de esa vieja cotilla y en vez de eso no la mando a volar por los cielos? –Y eso que ganas no le faltaban-. Simple. Por dos grandes razones que se apellidan: Uzumaki y Uchiha. Anteriormente en ningún lugar les habían querido dar albergue, debido al griterío de ese par de tontos por lo que terminaron en el último lugar de alojamiento en todo el pueblo; y ella ni loca dormiría en el bosque con semejante lluvia, aun asi ese par de estúpidos tuvieran que construirle un techo para ella. De todos modos, el no haber conseguido un mejor lugar para hospedarse desde un principio había sido culpa de ellos. Y es mas deberían estar agradecidos que gracias a ella esos dos tienen un lugar para sus traseros y no están ahí afuera mojándose como cual perro sarnoso.

-… ¿A si? ¿¡Por que no mejor te vas a seguir follando con Sakura-chan como lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo a escondidas?!-El grito del único rubio resonó en toda la residencia.

Sakura que aun seguía acostada en el sofá se fue incorporando lentamente, tanto que el de cabellos rubios al notar lo último que se le había escapado solo pudo observar como una aura negra, oscura y maligna se apoderaba de la ojijade hasta tal grado de imaginarse ya despelotado.

-Despídete de tus pelotas Usuratonkachi-Le susurro el pelinegro, mientras una sonrisa casi imperceptible -no correría la misma suerte que su amigo- se hacia presente en su rostro.

-N-no… S-S-Sakura-C-Chan y-yo no q-quise d-decir eso…-A medida que hablaba retrocedía un paso, puesto que la pelirrosa ya se encontraba a pocos metros de su –por el momento- sano cuerpo.

-Mo-ri-ras… dalo por hecho-Ya lo tenía acorralado entre un pared y ella, no había escapatoria para Uzumaki Naruto-¿Ultimas palabras?-Dijo tronándose los puños mientras -previamente- lo descuartizaba visualmente.

-Hay mama… te amo Sr. Ramen, es una lástima no haberme casado con tus fideos. Jamás te olvidare-Fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de ser, prácticamente, procesado por la ojijade y hecho picadillo con los restos de sus pelotas y aquel amiguito con el que había nacido.

* * *

><p>El fuerte ruido de un trueno sonó a las afueras. Seguía lloviendo a grandes cantidades y aun no cesaba su llover. La luz seguía sin volver y era de noche por lo que la residencia se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por unas cuantas velas y el silencio era lo único que reinaba en aquella sala.<p>

Sakura, ya más calmada que antes se hallaba sentada en uno de los sofás individuales de la sala mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. Si, estaba más calmada y el haber librado toda su bronca con Naruto como si fuera una bolsa de papas había contribuido en algo, pero su cara tal vez no decía lo mismo.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme ya de una maldita vez Uchiha?-Dijo al cabo de unos segundos despegando la mirada del suelo al ya sentirse fastidiada por tener por mas de media hora la intensa mirada del azabache puesta en ella. La enojaba todavía más.

Este se encontraba enfrente de ella, recostado en el marco de la entrada como al inicio. Su sonrisa arrogante no tardo en hacerse presente.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Ahora de repente me dices Uchiha? ¿Dónde quedo el "Sasuke-kun" de la otra vez?-Siendo sincero, si. Le encantaba provocarla.- ¿Ahora me dirás que Naruto dijo algo que no es cierto?

-Calla. Eso nunca paso, y tu sabes a que me refiero-Escupió amenazadoramente mientras se levanta para encararlo. Ella no se dejaría intimidar, y mucho menos con él.

-Claro, "nunca paso" pero bien que te gusto-Dijo sarcásticamente. Ahora era él quien comenzaba a acerarse peligrosamente hacia ella. El tampoco se dejaría intimidar.

-Eres un traidor.-Mascullo con enfado notorio- ¡Dijiste que no le dirías a nadie! ¿Y qué haces? ¡No vas y le cuentas todo a tu amigote!

Bueno, esta bien. Quizás si se había revolcado con Sasuke una o dos veces, o tal vez más pero ese no es era caso. ¡Si no que a pesar de todo este tiempo nunca paso de eso!

Claro, ella era la idiota que se revolcaba con el Uchiha para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y nada más. Pero ahora ya no, ¡basta! Se había cansado, pese a que un principio lo disfrutaba y lo seguía haciendo pero se negaba a ser solo _**eso**_. Ya no era aquella niña de antaño que cada vez que lo veía pasar besaba el suelo por donde pisaba o inmediatamente se le mojaban las bragas. Ahora exigiría sus derechos como la mujer que era.

-¡Yo no le conté nada! De seguro nos vio. Digamos que no hubo casi ninguna parte de la aldea que no hallamos bautizado.-La sonrisa de Sasuke iba cada vez mas en aumento, al igual que el enojo de Sakura.

-Bien pues ya te dije que aquella vez era la última. Tendrás que buscarte a otra-Dijo la ojijade dándole la espalda. Si, de un momento a otro habían quedado a pocos pasos el uno del otro.

-¿Estas segura Sa-ku-ra?-El escalofriante pero tentador susurro proveniente de los labios de Sasuke en la oreja izquierda de Sakura causaron que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Sasuke lentamente comenzó a repartir tiernos pero fogosos besos alrededor del cuello y hombros de la kunoichi hasta quedar frente a frente a ella.-Se que te gusta tanto como a mi Sakura. No puedes engañarme-Definitivamente su boca estaba muy cerca de la ojijade, tanto hasta el punto que ella sentido como sus labios se rosaron.

-Sasuke…-Okey, ciertamente estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio de que seas solo mía?-No dudo un segundo mas y se apodero aquellos labios rosas que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba tener solo para él.

La falta de aire los obligo a separarse, provocando que Sakura se alejara de los brazos del azabache con la respiración agitada. -Yo no pido nada a cambio Sasuke, y tú lo sabes bien. Solo me niego a ser menos que esto-Declaro una vez recuperado todo aquel aire que el Uchiha le había robado en aquel beso.

El ojinegro no pudo evitar esbozar otra de sus sonrisas. Era inevitable, y él lo sabía. Ella no se conformaría con ser solo la que se encama –por asi decirlo- con él, ella pedía mas. Lo bueno era que él estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Con todo este tiempo que habían estado juntos no dejaría que por su estupidez perdiera a la única mujer que lo había amado tal cual es y por consiguiente a la única que él amaba con locura. Ella provocaba ese efecto en él. Volverlo loco a tal grado de acceder a todo lo que deseara, pese a que nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

-Se mi novia y cásate conmigo-Expreso con seriedad para que sepa que no era ninguna clase de broma, aunque ella sabía que él nunca jugaba. Pasaron unos segundos y la expresión de sorpresa aun no abandonaba la cara de la pelirrosa. Decidió que tal vez ella estaba en shock.-Sakura…-No pudo terminar con su frase dado que fue interrumpido por una fina voz.

-Si ¡Claro que si Sasuke-kun!- Manifiesto para luego saltar a los brazo de su novio y futuro esposo. Se apoderó fieramente de sus labios y poco a poco empezó a sentir como un calor crecía dentro de ella, y en una parte en particular.

-¡S-Sakura-chan! ¡Temee!-El chillido de una voz resonó en toda la sala.- ¡Por favor Sakura-chan, hace frio y me dan miedito los truenos! ¡Prometo comportarme, solo bájame! ¡Dattebayo!-Claramente ese era el ruego del rubio, fanático del ramen y tarado numero uno de toda Konoha.

Pues si. Luego de la tremenda paliza que Sakura le había dado a Uzumaki; no tuvo mejor idea que colgarlo en el techo de la cabaña, y si por las dudas se le ocurría bajar, lo había dejado bien sujetado con hilos de chakra formulados por ella. No tenía escapatoria. Dulce, dulce venganza se repetía Sakura mentalmente para sus adentros mientras que en su rostro una radiante sonrisa salía a relucirse.

-Hmp, déjalo un rato más ahí. Él puede esperar. No queras que nuestra diversión se termine ¿o si verdad?-Dijo Sasuke comenzando a repartirle tiernos besos.

-Claro que no-Expreso con diversión mientras empezaba a desvestir al azabache. Naruto podía esperar un rato más.

- Hora de jugar futura señora Uchiha, se ha portado muy mal conmigo en todo el viaje por lo que tendrá que recibir su castigo-Fue lo último dicho por el Uchiha antes de tirar a Sakura en el sofá.

Debía admitir que no había sido una misión tan mala después de todo, de hecho ahora agradecía que se la hubieran asignado; pues disfrutaría lo poco que restaba del viaje.

Al final, Haruno Sakura salió ganando. Y pez gordo el que se saco.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El fin**_

Y? ¿Merezco que me persigan con antorchas, bombas, armas nucleares? O que me tiren tomates, limones, manzanas, pañales (? Ok, no jeje XD Pero es mi primer one!

Okey, espero que les halla gustado y ¿Reviews?

Nos leemos! se me cuidan ;D


End file.
